


Steal My Money (And My Heart)

by thebureauisclosed (insibbegerest)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burglary, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insibbegerest/pseuds/thebureauisclosed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You're in my house,“ Margaery stated sweetly, as if it wasn't obvious. Everything about Margaery was sweet, Sansa noticed. Too sweet and innocent. People who gave out such an impression actually tended to be tough inside and not to be messed with.<br/>„I'm sorry,“ said Sansa, unsure of what else she could do to make this right.<br/>___<br/>In which Sansa is a burglar and Margaery is sweeter than a bag of Halloween candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Money (And My Heart)

Sansa was tiptoeing across the dim living room, lighting the way with her phone. She was aiming for the bedroom; you'd be surprised what sort of treasures people often left on their bedside tables. Sansa knew, this wasn't her first time. She wouldn't exactly call herself an experienced burglar, but she knew her way around, of that there was no doubt. It's not like she had a choice; she'd like to have a proper job, except no one would employ her. What a surprise, she hasn't even finished high school, she had no friends, no special talents. She was just a girl whose parents had died and now she and her brothers had to get by somehow. Jon worked as a security guard, taking twenty-four hour shifts and earning next to no money.

Jon didn't know about her... err, let’s call it a summer job. He would never allow his sister to continue doing something so dangerous and illegal. Sansa loved her brother, but they sorely needed the money so that perhaps one of them might finish their studies and they wouldn’t have to live in such poverty.

After Sansa’s first theft, the girl felt so ashamed of herself she spent the whole night crying. The second time wasn’t any better, but then it started getting easier and easier each time. Sansa wasn’t proud of herself, definitely not, but she learnt to accept the facts. She and Jon were poor orphans and she only ever broke into houses belonging to disgustingly rich people who wouldn’t even notice some of their property was missing.

This time, she picked the residence of Margaery Tyrell, a young student living with her grandmother, who had inherited a fortune from her parents. She could stay unemployed for the rest of her life and she wouldn’t lack money anyway. And if Sansa took out a little loan, well, Margaery certainly wouldn’t mind, would she?

Sansa froze. Footsteps. Or was she just becoming paranoid? No, Sansa has always had acute hearing, surely her ears wouldn’t betray her now. She sneaked over to the window and hid behind the long curtain. Oh God, if Margaery found her here, the game would be over. She’d call the police and they would put Sansa in jail. Sansa could only imagine the look of disappointment on her brother’s face. _How could you?_ Jon would think. _What has become of you?_

A criminal, Sansa thought bitterly, a lousy criminal. Please, Jon, forgive me...  

All she could hear was the sound of her heart beating rapidly and those nearing footsteps. She has never been a religious person, nonetheless, she closed her eyes, praying to any god that would listen to her desperate pleas.

The door creaked. Sansa held her breath.

„Stop hiding, I know you're here,“ said a feminine voice, surprisingly calm.

Sansa was fucked. She wasn't quite ready to give up just yet, so she kept quiet and clung to her naive hopes.

Margaery (provided it was Margaery, but who else could it be?) turned the lights on. Sansa blinked and shut her eyelids closed again. Oh no no no...

Margaery walked over to the window, her steps quick and steady. She drew the curtain aside and gave frigthened Sansa a dazzling smile. „There you are!“ she exclaimed, apparently satisfied with herself. Sansa caught no trace of fear in the young woman's eyes. She was smiling at Sansa as though they were playing hide and seek.

„Um,“ said Sansa before running out in an attempt to escape. Margaery was too fast though, she grasped her forearm, refusing to let her go.

„You're in my house,“ Margaery stated sweetly, as if it wasn't obvious. Everything about Margaery was sweet, Sansa noticed. Too sweet and innocent. People who gave out such an impression actually tended to be tough inside and not to be messed with.

„I'm sorry,“ said Sansa, unsure of what else she could do to make this right.

„You look sorry,“ Margaery noted, „and afraid. Do I scare you?“

Sansa wanted to laugh, „Yeah, of course I am scared. You caught me and now you'll rat me out and that will be the end of everything.“

„Why are you here?“ asked Margaery curiously.

Sansa let out a desperate laugh, „Checking out your curtains, obviously.“

„They're pretty, aren't they? My brother Loras picked them, he has an eye for these things.“

Sansa shifted nervously, lowering her eyes, „Will you call the police?“

„Are you going to cause trouble?“

„No.“

„Good, then I suppose there's no need for the police. They're useless, anyway, it takes them forever to get anything done,“ said Margaery. „Would you like some tea?“

„Are you serious?“ Sansa gaped at her with her mouth open. This girl was an enigma. She didn't get angry, she didn't want to call the police, she didn't want to hurt her. Maybe this all was a part of some elaborate plan of hers?

„I am always serious,“ said Margaery, her eyes twinkling playfully. „Come, let's go to the kitchen.“

Sansa reluctantly followed the cheerful student. This whole situation was so surreal. Perhaps she was dreaming? That would explain why she was sitting down at a table and watching a beautiful young woman whose riches Sansa had been after.

Margaery, putting the kettle on, asked, „Will you at least share your story with me?“

„What?“ Why did she care?

„Well, I’d say I’ve done you a big favour by not telling anyone about you, don’t you agree?“ Margaery winked at her. „So, I was hoping you’d repay me with a nice interesting story. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. I am the dead cat and I want you to bring me back.“

„There’s nothing interesting about my story. There’s nothing interesting about me,“ Sansa murmured.

„I don’t believe that,“ Margaery shook her head, pouring the tea into two porcelain cups. „Come on, tell me, I don’t judge. Besides, it’s not every day that a pretty girl sneaks into my living room, you can’t blame me for wanting to know more.

Sansa blushed, „Okay. Well... When I was fourteen, my parents and my oldest brother died in a fire. My little sister, driven by grief, ran away from home several weeks later. It’s been four years and we still haven’t heard from her, so... so we just suppose she is...“ Sansa took a deep breath to be able to continue.

Margaery put one of the cups in front of Sansa, sat down and looked at the girl with sympathy, „I am so sorry for your loss.“ Her condolence seemed sincere.

„Thanks,“ muttered Sansa, blinking away tears. „I’m left with three brothers, two of them are little and me and Jon have to take care of them.“

Margaery frowned, „How old is he, your brother?“

„Twenty.“

„Which means he was sixteen when your parents died. They must have placed you in someone’s custody, you were children!"

„Officially, aunt Lysa is our guardian, but she never really took care of us, she hates us. She’s not a good person and neither is her husband. Once, he was... trying to touch me,“ Sansa shuddered. „When I told aunt Lysa, she told me to fuck off and called me a filthy liar. Shortly after Jon’s coming of age, Lysa sent us away to her other flat so that she wouldn’t have to deal with us. We do get some money from her, but it’s not nearly enough for four people.“

Margaery reached out and took Sansa’s hand in her own. Her fingers were soft and tender, her touch soothing. Sansa felt her cheeks flush again and took a sip of the tea awkwardly. It smelled pleasantly and tasted of cherry.

„That’s horrible,“ said Margaery quietly, „you should turn your aunt in, she shouldn’t be getting away with this. You are her family.“

„No,“ Sansa shook her head resolutely, „we have never been nothing but a burden to her.“

„Is that why you became a burglar?“

„Yes.“

„Have you tried to find a job?“

„No one will hire a girl like me.“

„Actually,“ said Margaery, her expression thoughtful, „my grandmother would use some help with her garden. Does gardening sound fine to you?“

Sansa laughed with disbelief, „Is this a joke? Are you seriously offering me a job after I broke into your place? Are there any hidden cameras around?“

„All I want is to help,“ said Margaery softly.

„So, you... you mean it?“

„Yes. As I’ve already told you, I am always serious. Do you accept my offer?“

Sansa gave her a hesitant smile, „That would be amazing. Thank you so much.“

„No need to thank me,“ Margaery waved her hand, „it is a mutually beneficial agreement. You’re getting a job, my grandma is getting a gardener and I, well... I am getting something nice to look at.“

Sansa almost spat out her tea at that, „Are you... are you flirting with me?“

„Yep, I think I might be,“ Margaery grinned at her.

Sansa cleared her throat, unsure of how to respond.

„Am I making you uncomfortable?“ Margaery asked. „If so...“

„No, it’s just... I mean... it’s so strange,“ Sansa laughed, „I wanted to steal your money and now we’re sitting here and drinking tea and holding hands and you’ve offered me a job. I can’t believe this is actually happening. And... you’re kind and beautiful and... is this a fairytale?“

„Sometimes, good things happen,“ said Margaery with a sweet smile, squeezing Sansa’s hand reassuringly. „You think I’m beautiful?“

„W-well,“ Sansa stuttered, „of course?“

„Good, you think I’m beautiful and I think you’re beautiful, too. What should we do about that?“

Sansa, red as a beet, opened her mouth and then closed it again, like a goldfish. „I... you...“

„Oh, I’ve startled you, I’m sorry about that.“ Margaery let go of Sansa and rose up from her chair. When Sansa realised she missed her gentle touch, Margaery reached out her hand towards Sansa again, helping her on her feet, „Let’s start with a little walk through the garden?“

Sansa couldn’t but nod and smile happily at the suggestion.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at some femslash as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
